


The Natural Consequence of Staying in Cheap Motel Rooms

by distantmelodies



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Universe, Cheap Motels, During Canon, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Takes Place Sometime Between S3-S5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantmelodies/pseuds/distantmelodies
Summary: Scully can't shake her anxiety about the case they're investigating. What's more is that the lock on her motel room door is broken. Naturally, she'll have to stay with Mulder for the night, but she's been barely containing her attraction to him for a while now.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	The Natural Consequence of Staying in Cheap Motel Rooms

After all the things that she’d seen, Scully still found it surprising that anything could scare her. But she was still human, still mortal, and it was the dark possibilities of human nature that disturbed her more than any alien, monster or ghost possession ever could. Today, they were tracking what seemed to be a kidnapper with the power to turn invisible. Their key witness, a frightened eighteen year old, claimed to have watched in fear as her friend was taken from the room they stayed in, but she did not _see_ the assailant; only the long shadow of a man cast on the floor. 

Of course, while they investigated the case, she and Mulder were now staying in another shitty, small-town motel. It was far from the most secure of locations, but towns like this were short on options, and Scully tried to put it out of her head. So far, the kidnapping victims had been women, but there was nothing else to suggest that she'd be considered a target. The other victims were younger, more vulnerable than she, and besides, she had a gun, and she had Mulder next door. She assured herself that would be fine.

At least, she did, until she realised the lock on the door to her room was basically broken. It was misaligned, so while it did lock, even a moderate amount of force would be enough to get it open. Naturally, she took her concern to the motel manager, but was told that the other rooms were all booked up, and that they wouldn’t be able to get a repairman in until the next morning. They apologised and offered to refund her, but there was no fixing the lock. She'd accepted the refund with a sigh and packed her belongings back into her suitcase. 

Then, she’d knocked on Mulder's door. 

"What's the matter, Scully?" he asked, opening the door halfway, peering out at her. 

Scully folded her arms, a habit of hers that had only become more ingrained in her body language since she’d been working with Mulder. "The lock on my door is broken. Apparently management can't do a thing about it until the morning, so..."

"You wanna switch rooms?" he asked, opening the door all the way for her.

"Well, no, with that shadow-napper on the loose I wouldn't feel comfortable putting you in there, either," she said. She felt a little embarrassed saying it outright, but swallowing her pride, she said, "I'd rather just stay in here with you for the night." 

"Come on in," Mulder said, gesturing her in with a comforting smile. 

He had already made half a mess of the room - but Scully’s eyes immediately landed the tv, where an adult video had been paused mid-way. She caught a glimpse of the frame it was stuck on; it featured a petite, pale redhead being thoroughly defiled by three men at once. She immediately shot a look toward Mulder, but he didn't look at her - he already had the remote in his hand and quickly changed the channel over, though he hid his embarrassment well. Scully felt an unwilling flutter of arousal between her thighs as she considered the implications of this. She didn't get a good enough look at the actress to notice if she really bore any resemblance to herself, but at a glance, the general similarity did not escape her notice. Maybe she was overthinking it, but she felt that the thought must have crossed Mulder's mind at least once. She knew Mulder had a porn habit worthy of a college student, but she had never thought exactly what his tastes might be. If anything, she had just imagined cheesy dialogue and big-breasted bimbos, not gangbangs and BDSM. She supposed it wasn't surprising that he was a man of extreme tastes, at least, they seemed extreme to her, but had he ever imagined her like that? Sweaty, writhing, vulnerable, and totally compliant?

The thought should have made her feel uncomfortable, given the objectification she’d endured in her line of work, from bosses, to coworkers, to criminals and witnesses, too. The thought of being sexualised and fantasised about by anyone else made her skin crawl, but with Mulder, she was more intrigued than anything. It was a little disconcerting, but a little exciting, too. As coworkers, as partners, their relationship was seamless. There was nobody she trusted or respected more, and she knew he felt the same for her. But personally, their relationship was more difficult - a little hesitant, a little unclear. Mulder was a difficult man to get close to. He didn’t _have_ a personal life. No hobbies, no pastimes. She couldn’t just ask him on a date, or to talk about their feelings. She had to savour the little moments, the heavy stares, the gentle touches, the sincerity that seemed to well up only when their lives were in danger. She couldn’t deny that she wanted more. 

He had changed the channel over, and the tv was now quietly chattering away with some late night news program. "Want me to turn it off?" he asked, derailing her dangerous train of thought.

"Leave it on," she said, now having to pretend to be thinking of something else. "I think I’d like the distraction. See if there’s a movie on or something." 

He lobbed the remote to her. She caught it, and began flipping through the channels until she settled on what looked like a painfully low-budget romcom. She sat down on the bed, legs folded beneath her. To be honest, she kind of liked cheesy movies like this. With her life the way it was now, she took pleasure in things that were comfortable, safe, even a little boring. That was the biggest difference between her and Mulder, she thought. He didn’t know comfort. 

She noticed him taking the spare blanket from the foot of the bed and throwing it over the sofa, as if making himself a little nest to sleep in. 

"Oh, Mulder, you don't have to-"

"It's fine, Scully. I'm used to sleeping on the sofa." 

That was true. He was probably more at home on a back-breaking sofa than an actual bed. Still, he looked too big for that small seat, and its placement just under the window did not comfort her, with the kidnapper on the loose. Maybe Mulder was an unlikely target, but not if they knew they were being investigated. But she couldn't just tell him to climb into bed with her. That would be inappropriate, and worse, embarrassing. 

"Well, why don't you sit here with me and watch the movie first," she said, feigning it as a casual request. He raised an eyebrow at her, but he complied without questioning her. She couldn’t suppress a little smile as she felt his weight sinking into the bed beside her. It was nice just to spend time with him that wasn't them actively seeking out danger and dead bodies, even if he did spend most of the movie nitpicking story elements and making bad jokes, and saying "Really? Is this kind of man women want?" 

He was asleep before the movie ended. Scully considered waking him, but there was something very peaceful about Mulder when he slept. He was softer, somehow. Full of quiet snores instead of conspiracies, his mind enjoying a rare moment of peace. 

Scully turned the tv off, brushed her teeth, and carefully lifted the covers to crawl in next to him. He would be okay with it. At worst, he would make fun of her in the morning, but she was okay with that. It was safer with him, much safer than her room with the broken lock, but still, thoughts of the shadow-napper loomed in her head. She wished Mulder could've stayed awake until she'd drifted off. At a time like this, she would have felt comforted listening to him ramble about a topic she barely understood. Desperate to keep her thoughts on Mulder and away from serial killers, she thought of the porn he'd been watching, again, and she realised that she must have interrupted him right in the middle of getting himself off. Her cheeks flushed as she thought of how he must have been hiding his erection while talking to her. 

God, she had to get a hold of herself. Mulder was forbidden fruit. Engaging in any sort of relationship with him might mean the end of her professional career. It wasn’t the first time she had thought of him like this, but usually, when she did, she was alone in her own room, allowed to explore the possibilities in her mind, get herself off, and get a clear head again. She never intended to act on her fantasies - even so much as a kiss would open Pandora’s box, she knew. They were coworkers, and he was a supremely dysfunctional individual, and the dynamic they shared was a rare and perfect and fragile thing. Yes, truly, there was some part of her that had desired him since their very first case, but she had always understood that she would never act upon those desires.

Except now she was sharing a bed with him. 

She rolled onto her side, facing the wall, trying to cleanse her mind of impure thoughts. But without warning, she felt him move his arm around her waist. She quickly turned her head, ready to say something, only to see that his eyes were still closed. He’d rolled onto his side, facing her, his breath perceptible on the back of her neck. Her breathing quickened, feeling the heat and weight of his body so close to hers. The hand he had on her waist fumbled its way down to her hip, grabbing at her loosely and clumsily.

"Mulder?" she said quietly, her heart pounding, her whole body humming. 

He murmured some incomprehensible sleep talk and pulled her body closer to him. He was spooning her now, one arm buried under her pillow, the other on her hip, and now her ass ever so gently grazing his crotch.

Scully was frozen. Her mind was suddenly flooded with the things she wanted to do to him, the things she shouldn’t and _couldn’t_ do. "Mulder," she said, a little louder than before. Nothing. Based on the depth of his breathing and the heaviness of his arm draped over her waist, he was definitely still asleep. She’d heard of this behaviour before - it wasn't an uncommon thing for people, especially heavy sleepers, to be physically affectionate in their sleep. There were even people who unknowingly initiated sexual activities in their sleep. 

_I should wake him,_ she thought. _He doesn't know what he's doing._

Almost as if he heard her thoughts, he buried his face into her neck. Scully shuddered pleasantly at the feeling of his warm lips pressed against her neck. She could feel her arousal building between her thighs, so much so that she had to squirm a little to relieve the tension. God, this was cruel. 

"Scully..." he breathed. Still asleep, it seemed, but speaking _her_ name? She wondered if there was another woman alive who’d been referred to by her surname in a sexual situation like this. Still, her name sounded different coming from his mouth. She wanted to hear it again. 

Involuntarily, Scully bucked her hips back against Mulder's, and felt the hard outline of his cock pressed against his boxer shorts. Her pyjama bottoms were silky and thin and even through their clothes she could feel his heat. She had never been this close to him before. God, it was a delicious feeling, and she knew it was wrong of her, but she didn’t have the self-restraint to stop. 

As she rolled her hips back against him, she felt his hand climb from her waist to her breast. He took it in a large handful and squeezed, a little too hard. She whimpered, but he held her body tighter to him, hard cock separated from her now-wet pussy by only two thin layers of fabric. 

She was surprised at herself, actually. She rarely pursued sex with the men she dated, and when she did, she usually found it underwhelming and a little boring. This was something else entirely. Just his touch, even the suggestion of his touch was sending her wild with desire. She had to have him. 

She felt his hand snake between her thighs. She let out a moan as she felt his hard fingers rubbing up against her clit. _Oh, my god,_ she gasped, but she wasn't sure if that was something she thought or said. The pressure was perfect, and she felt herself squirming harder against his cock, barely able to contain her gasps of delight.

"Scully," he whispered, and he sounded different this time. 

_Oh shit, he’s awake,_ she thought. _Of course he’s awake._

"M-Mulder," she stammered, feeling painfully vulnerable and exposed. "How long have you been awake?" 

"About since you started rubbing your ass against my crotch," he said, his voice low, amused.

"I'm sorry, I-" she stammered. "I shouldn't have-" 

"Why are you sorry?" he said, slipping his fingers into her underwear. He drifted his fingertips along her slit, and dipped his fingertips inside her ever so slightly. 

Scully let out a tiny moan. "You know we shouldn't be doing this," she breathed. 

He pushed two fingers deeper inside her. "You know I don't really care for rules," he said. 

"Ah- but-" it was hard enough just to think, let alone speak, with his fingers inside of her like that. She was already dripping wet, he didn’t need to do it, but she could tell he took delight just in fingering her. Good God, she wanted him to ruin her. "Mulder…"

He slid back out of her, and pulled her shorts and underwear down to her knees. He freed his own cock from his boxer shorts, and pushed it between her legs - not inside of her, but he rubbed the length of it along her labia. He pushed the tip into her ever so slightly, then pulled back, sliding between her thighs again. His other hand now firmly gripped her outer thigh - he could probably feel how she was shaking.

“Mulder,” she gasped shakily, “we can’t…”

He stopped, leaning in close to her. "Scully, if this isn’t what you want, tell me to stop and I’ll stop,” he said quietly, earnestly. “You know I only want it if you do.” 

She was hot in the face and desperate. She needed to feel him inside of her. Every bit of craving for him she had repressed until now was overwhelming her with explosive force. She had never felt so vulnerable before, but to her surprise, she was not afraid to show it to him. "I want it, Mulder. I just don’t want to ruin whatever this _thing_ we have is,” she said, and then, quietly, “I don’t want to lose you."

He smiled, a soft smirk with sparkling adoration in his eyes. "Scully," he said softly, as he slowly started pushing his hardness inside her, "there isn't a force in the universe that could keep me away from you," he said, and forced himself the rest of the way into her, forcefully pushing through the last bit of resistance her body had. 

Scully cried out, both hurt and pleasure, unprepared for the size and deepness of him. After all that teasing, she expected him to go slow, but he was already in, filling her completely. She thought to scold him, but it wouldn’t have been honest. She liked being at his mercy, and she could tell he knew it, too - she was _his_. First she had given him her counsel, then her loyalty, and now, she gave her body, too. 

The hurt quickly subsided, leaving only intense pleasure as he thrust into her emphatically. He leaned forward, taking her wrists and pressing them above her head, meeting her eyes. “Do you even know how many times I’ve thought about bending you over my desk and fucking you?” he asked, in a low voice. 

Scully opened her mouth to answer as he entered her again, causing her to moan in response. “I-” she stammered, “I thought you only ever thought about work.” 

“Work and _you,_ Scully,” he said, running a thumb over her lip. Without thinking, she ran her tongue over it. He smirked and moved his hand down to her clit, slowly beginning to rub it as he fucked her. She gasped, squirming beneath his touch. 

“Mulder, that’s - _ah_ ,” she moaned, completely overwhelmed by the sensation. She tried to ask him to stop, but her mouth couldn’t form the words. It was so much, too much to the point that it almost hurt, but it felt too good to stop him, either. She writhed beneath him, completely helpless to his touch. “Ah-- I’m--” she felt an explosion of pleasure course through her body, rippling through her and making her convulse with ecstasy. 

As he watched her orgasm, he sunk his cock deep inside of her, letting out a deep moan and spilling his seed inside of her shaking body. 

He stayed inside of her like that for a few moments, his hands pressed into the bed, just barely propping himself up. Then he reached over to the bedside table to grab the box of tissues left there, and slowly slid out of her. 

After the necessary cleanup, he fell back comfortably onto bed beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling him into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled into him, both breathing heavily. 

Scully tried to think of the right thing to say to him. _Thank you_ , was the first thing that came to mind, but that would have sounded ridiculous. _I love you_ , was the second thing. That was worse. 

“Hey Mulder..?” she said, looking up at him. 

“Yeah, Scully?” he said, gazing at her affectionately. 

“You’re very important to me, you know?” she said, finally, and she hoped it conveyed the depth of her feelings. 

“I think I do,” he said, stroking her hair, “and I meant what I said before, too.” 

It took Scully a second to remember what he meant by that, but then, _oh_. 

_There isn’t a force in the universe that could keep me away from you._

“And just so we’re clear,” he added, playfully, “Skinner does _not_ need to know about any of this.” 

“Oh,” Scully said, feigning disappointment, “and here I was thinking about how I was going to word it in my case report.” 

He chuckled, then he turned so he could kiss her lips. That had never happened before, she realised. She tried to enjoy what was happening now. She tried not to wonder what had transpired tonight would all be washed away by tomorrow. She wanted _this_ Mulder. She wanted to keep it like this. 

“Goodnight, Scully.”

She wondered if any of the same thoughts ran through his head. She doubted it. It was Mulder, after all. His mind was unpredictable, even to himself, it seemed, and there was no telling how he would feel tomorrow.

“Goodnight, Mulder.” 

But for now, this was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in years but I've just spent the year watching this series and I'm very emotional and horny for these two so this is the natural result. Please let me know your thoughts <3 thanks!


End file.
